


Forever On My Mind

by 4LiberTEA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Anonymous encounter, Bottom America (Hetalia), Bottom England (Hetalia), Career Change, Consent, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Fire, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Forever On My Mind, Gay, Gay Sex, Hitting Rock bottom, Human AU, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitute England, Redemption, Requited Love, Reunion, Romance, Separation, Short, Smut, Switch America, Switch England, Tailor America, The Perfect Fit, Top America (Hetalia), Top England (Hetalia), Tuxedos, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi, aph, drunk, fluff ending, heat - Freeform, love at first touch, mature content, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4LiberTEA/pseuds/4LiberTEA
Summary: Alfred is down in the dumps after breaking up with his first serious boyfriend. His friends somehow think sending him to the new gay prostitution house a few blocks down is the healthy way to cheer him up. Wanting to forget the pain and problems, and being quite intoxicated, Alfred goes. Surprisingly, the night went much better than expected, and Alfred ends up finding a man who, even after many years, won't get off of his mind.This was written a few years back and the sex scenes are really inaccurate representations of (gay) sex, but if you like smut with a fluffy end, then this could interest you.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), USUK
Kudos: 21





	1. Hot Daze

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on my Wattpad account (4LiberTEA) under the same name if any one is interested :)  
> I do not own the characters, only the plot.  
> Enjoy!

Faint music escapes from the open door. Flashing lights hang from the roof to attract attention. Blue LED lights are twisted to form two male symbols entwining each other. In the street are clumsy laughs and stumbling figures. A couple men lean against the dirtied wall as the sound of the metro screeches against the rails. Alfred walks past all that and enters the building. He almost trips several times but keeps his composure and a straight face soon after. At the end of the hall is a counter with a tall and buff man sitting behind it.

The blond leans against the counter, a weary smile spreading across his face. "Good evening. I'll take one room please," breathes out Alfred, the stench of alcohol immediately rising into the air. The man facing him stares at him uninterested and holds his hand out palm up.

"250 bucks."

Alfred nods, fumbles through his pockets and pulls out the money. The man snatches and verifies it. Once clear, he stuffs it in his pocket and stands up.

"Any requests? Preferences?"

Alfred pushes himself up and replies with humor, "No not really, just someone to make me forget this life we're living in." The guy nods and hands the blond a blindfold. Alfred stares at it as the brunet writes down something on a paper.

"Ha! What's this?" slurs the young American. "It's kinky..." The man slams the note on the counter which earns a soft yelp of surprise from Alfred.

"The house's policy. Our employees work in anonymity. You have to wear this or you ain't gettin' nothin'. No refunds."

Alfred holds up a hand in understanding and takes the paper, squinting at the letters. "What's this?"

The intimidating man sits back down and pulls his phone out. "Directions. The name of your companion. And time. You got one hour, now hurry."

Alfred stumbles through the hall while staring at the man with what was supposed to be a death glare. If he were sober, he would definitely give him that attitude right back at his face. If he were sober, he would also be a blushing and nervous ball of stress who wouldn't even talk to the man. Then again, if he were sober, he wouldn't have come here in the first place.

Through his glasses and the haze of alcohol, Alfred manages to decipher the writings and scans each door for a '207' and a certain 'Iggy'. Arrived upon the correct door, he knocks. His head threatens to burst and his beating heart doesn't help the whole situation. He knew very well what he was doing, had full consent, but was still unsure of his friends' advice. Though too late to turn back as the door opens slightly.

"Come in."

Alfred takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. The room is dimly lit with only a lamp on one of the nightstands. In the corner of the room stands a figure wrapped in a night robe, face hidden by the darkness. "The blindfold. Put it on." Alfred clumsily closes and locks the door and lays the cloth over his eyes, tying it in the back of his head. The man steps out of the dark and pulls Alfred by his collar to push him on the mattress. Even though the blond was startled, he says nothing and lets himself be straddled.

The man over him undoes the buttons of Alfred's shirt and pulls it off. He unbuckles the belt and unzips the zipper. Alfred's breath quickens as he waits in anticipation.

"What should we start with?"

"Something... Anything..."

His back arches as he feels the other's touch on his skin for the first time. A burning feeling spreads on his skin from the places the man trails his fingers. At last his boxers are removed and he grunts feeling the cold air on his penis. The cool sensation is soon replaced with hot palms wrapping around his shaft. The man applies pressure with his fingers and pulls them up from the base to the tip. His hands cover Alfred's whole erection and pump with various speeds and force.

The blindfolded blond grips the sheets under him as he tries to suppress his moans. The alcohol in his system makes the experience only better which he's not complaining about. His senses are tingling and he feels engulfed in heat. Iggy presses his thumbs from the bottom up and circles the top, gliding over the slit. Alfred shudders and groans as he struggles to keep composure and not release in the man's hands. He pants and waits for the following events, leaving everything in the hands of his partner.

"Top or bottom?"

"I... I don't know... Whichever, I couldn't care less... Just... just make me forget everything..."

Iggy watches blankly the man spread on the covers. He'd seen so many like these over the years. Heartbroken. Depressed. Desperate. He completely removes Alfred's pants and boxers throwing them behind him. The man stands on all fours and bends down to the customer's entrance. From the tense muscles and ceased breathing, he instantly notices that the person he was dealing with has no experience with bottoming. Iggy sighs and pulls out a condom. He opens it and places the rubber on Alfred's cock. The blond shudders and lays his legs straight.

Alfred's mind was clouded and filled to the brim until he felt someone lowering themselves on him. His thoughts disperse and his mind clears. Every nerve of his body is sensitive and all the pleasure is immediately sent into his brain. He feels Iggy around him and he unconsciously bucks his hips, entering the man completely. Iggy grunts in surprise but then raises his hips again to drop them back down.

Under the burning stream of the man's fingers, Alfred shivers and quakes. Every nerve twitches and he tries to stay silent. Iggy supports himself on the blond's chest as he slams his hips onto his companion's cock. Their breaths mix together and their moans rise in union. The hot frenzy becomes too much for the young man and he knots his fingers in Iggy's hair as he releases once more.

The man pushes himself off and sits on the mattress next to Alfred. The blue eyed man was still in a daze as his head continues to spin. Though he quickly comes back to his senses, the alcohol finally wearing off. "Wait," starts Alfred, "you... you didn't orgasm."

The man moves and replies casually, "It's okay. You're the one who paid to have pleasure, not me."

Somehow that seems wrong and unfair to Alfred. He sits up and stretches his arms out, patting the sheets. He ends up touching the man's arm and pulls him until he's straddling Alfred's folded legs. The man is surprised and confused but remains silent, letting his customer lead the way. In the darkness, Alfred trails his fingers all over Iggy's body searching for something in particular. Once he finds it, he grabs hold of it. The man lets a small moan escape his lips as he feels his erection being squeezed. Alfred removes the condom from his shaft and shifts so both of their cocks are touching. He pumps his hand around both of them, earning friction from both his skin and the other's manhood.

It doesn't take long for Iggy to commence shaking as he nears his release. His nails dig themselves in Alfred's shoulders making the man grunt in slight pain. The blond picks up the pace and places his free hand around Iggy's hips. The sudden contact burns the man's skin and Iggy moans as he comes. The sound of Alfred's companion's loud cry of rapture sends a wave of warmth through each of his limbs. The blond groans, engulfed in bliss as precome drips down his erection, Alfred was already hard so soon.

Their bodies tremble as they try to catch their breaths. Alfred feels the heat irradiating from his skin with small beads of sweat pearling over it as an attempt to cool his body. His mind is completely clear and he rapidly calms his shortened breaths. Without warning, he pushes Iggy back, hovering over him. The man gasps in surprise and watches with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Mind if we go for another round?"

Iggy gawks silently still not comprehending the situation. After a moment, he snaps out of his thoughts and stammers a reply.

"Again? But you've just had an orgasm..."

"I'm ready to go again, but now I'm asking you. Are you willing to?"

The man stares a moment at the handsome blindfolded face above him. It was the first time a customer had actually asked for his consent. Usually he's given orders to execute without having a say. Though he does know when to draw the line. One thing that he positively hates are his lips coming in contact with anything foreign. His lips remain clean.

"Sure."

He wraps his arms around Alfred's neck and smiles, relieved he is unable to see him with such an embarrassing grimace. Alfred spreads his lips wide in a bright grin. Iggy watches hypnotized by the friendly smile. The spell is broken when the blond starts patting his surroundings, uncertain.

"What is it?"

"I uh, need a new condom," confesses Alfred slightly flustered. His partner sits up and reaches out to the nightstand. His fingers barely grab hold of the rubber but he manages to hand it to Alfred soon enough. He's rapidly pushed back onto the mattress and Alfred doesn't spare a minute. The blond blindly searches for the other man's entrance and finally finds it with a little help. As soon as he locates the right spot, he thrusts powerfully entering Iggy fully.

The male prostitute grabs hold of Alfred's hair at the sudden intrusion. Considering Alfred couldn't see, he is entirely determined to feel every part of Iggy he could, curious more than ever. Once again, at the touch of their skins, waves of heat shoot throughout Alfred's spine. He trails his fingertips above his slim figure, memorizing every curve, every shape. He grazes over the man's nipples and a soft moan rises in the hot atmosphere.

With a proud grin, Alfred swoops down and sucks on the sensitive bump. Iggy writhes in euphoria and squeezes his eyes shut. Not forgetting to move his hips, the blond progressively speeds up until the whole bed starts to shake. Iggy curls his toes against the sheets and grips tightly onto Alfred. He was aware he was coming close. The blond releases the nipple and climbs to the neck, biting and sucking it. He knew he wasn't the first and most certainly not the only, so he wanted to leave his trace for at least a while.

The sensation brought to Iggy from the bite makes him release his hidden voice and open his mouth wide. Alfred uses that to his advantage and leans over his parted lips to lustfully place his own. The man flutters his eyes wide in shock. He tries to pull away but Alfred's grip is too strong. He regrets not having told him about his rule, yet the feeling procured from the kiss does not disgust him as it usually does, and despite himself, his mouth yearns for the tingling contact with the blond's own lips.

Alfred, unaware of the man's uneasiness, doesn't slow down and thrusts as deep as he can. His tongue forces itself into Iggy's mouth. The touch of the pink muscles against each other creates a rippling tide of heat flowing down both of their spines to end in their lower abdomen. The intense feeling rises up to Iggy's head and he is unable to hold back anymore. He comes with a low moan filled with pleasure.

The blond hovering him doesn't cease his movements and grips onto the covers below him. The sound of the man's voice was extremely hot which made him lose all control of himself. With one more thrust Alfred too reaches his climax. He pulls out and lays down next to Iggy's twitching body. The blindfolded man dares his next inquire.

"Do you mind... one more time?"

Iggy breathes rapidly while glancing at the clock, and between huffs, replies eagerly.

"Oh god yes."

Alfred grins once more and lunges for the unknown man's neck. His head is clouded not by alcohol anymore but by flaming desire and passion.


	2. A Blazing Encounter

~Two Years Later~

The glass door opens making the small bells hovering over it jingle. Alfred looks up from his papers and smiles widely. He reaches out to the man facing him for a friendly handshake. "Mr. Donavan, pleasure to see you again," exclaims the blond. "It hasn't been so long Alfred," replies the short man. Mr. Donavan, in his late forty's, wears a nicely pressed shirt and black trousers. His black hair is slicked back and has streaks of gray starting from behind the ears. The shop owner shrugs with a smile at the man's comment. "That doesn't change anything! Anyway, I have your suit right here." Alfred disappears behind a curtain and promptly returns with a gray tux carefully wrapped. He hands the outfit to the customer who takes it with precaution.

"Thank you Alfred, it's great work. How much do I owe you?" questions the black haired man while fumbling through his pockets. The tailor rips a receipt from where it was hanging and places it on the counter separating both men. "All the details are included. The type of string used as well as the way of proceeding. The rip wasn't very hard to repair so there aren't much," explains Alfred while leaning forward to point out what he was speaking of. Mr. Donavan nods and pulls his card out. After the usual paying routine, the business man leaves the shop with one last thank you.

Alfred sits back on his stool and notes the customers which he had yet to take care of. His small business was progressively growing, his sewing talents becoming more renowned by the day. Despite his twenty-nine years of age, the blond was endowed with much skill with creating fabulous tuxedos. He took much satisfaction creating the suits and was very content of his simple life.

The bells ring once more and a rather confused man steps inside the shop. His dark blond hair falls over his forehead almost hiding his eyes. He saunters nervously to the counter where Alfred greets him.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" The customer stares at the piece of paper in his hand and looks up to Alfred. "I... Is this The Perfect Fit?" stammers the man. Alfred grins and nods, pointing at a small sign on the counter. "Yup!" The man voices a small 'oh' and stuffs the paper in his back pocket. "Are you Mr. Jones?" The blue-eyed blond nods again and smiles, "The one and only! I think..."

"Okay, marvelous. I was wondering it it would be possible to order a tuxedo to be ready in two months?"

"Two months? Let me check," replies the tailor while flipping the pages of his agenda, "Yes! Two months should be fine. I'd just need some information and some measurements. We can do them today, if that's okay with you."

"Yes that's fine. Today is perfect."

"Great! So, your name please?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred notes the name on a printed form and slides it over to the man along with a pen. "I'll let you fill in the rest while I fetch my measuring tools," states the blond while passing through the curtains. Arthur nods and writes down his email and other information. Once he's done, he looks around the small shop and admires the displays. Each mannequin has a different outfit which always looked very formal.

"You like 'em?"

The customer flinches in surprise and turns to see Alfred scribbling words on a paper.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," smiles the man. Arthur shakes his head and pushes the paper forward.

"I wasn't frightened, simply surprised," answers the dark blond, slightly irritated, "And yes indeed, your work is fascinating."

"Thank you," smirks Alfred humorously, "Now, follow me, we are going to take some measures. Do you have an idea of the type of tux you'd like? What about the fabric? Is there any sewing methods you'd prefer?"

Arthur stays at Alfred's heels and pulls out another note. He reads the words and answers the tailor, "Um, yes. Just simple black fabric. The sewing doesn't need to be particular, as long as it holds well." They arrive at a secluded part of the shop surrounded by mirrors. A little platform rests in the middle and a couple chairs are spread across the space. Alfred places his tool box on one of them and looks at his client.

"Black fabric. Okay. One of those classic suits which can go with any occasion, right?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

"Great! Let's get started. Please remove your coat and any bothersome fabric," orders Alfred while hanging a measuring tape around his neck. Arthur obeys and neatly sets his coat aside. He stands on the platform after kicking his shoes off. Alfred turns around to see the man with a long-sleeved white shirt and gray slacks. He grabs the man's wrist and turns it around. He hums to himself getting to work.

"So. May I ask why the sudden acquirement of a tux?" questions Alfred while pining one end of the tape to Arthur's shoulder while bending down to his ankles. The man straightens his back and stares in front of him.

"My boss' son is getting married soon. He invited me to attend but I have no formal attire. At work I mostly wear shirts and blazers, which is fine. But for a wedding, I need something a little more ceremonial," explains Arthur while the tailor jots the measures. He returns by his customer's side and pursues the conversation.

"Just for one wedding? Wouldn't it be easier to just loan one for the occasion?" Alfred carefully wraps the tape around Arthur's calves as he waits for the answer.

"Yes, that is what I intended to do but when my boss found out my intentions he refused immediately. He insisted I get myself one made so I could have the satisfaction of owning one. He also said it would be useful to me the day I myself get married. It was no use arguing with him and he advised me to come here."

Alfred smiles and looks up from his notes. "He seems like a really nice boss. You'll thank him for the advertising okay?" jokes the blond as he walks back up to Arthur. "And where do you work? To have such a pleasant boss."

"Livingstones industry. I'm John Livingstones' secretary. It's an international corporation which handles a certain kind of glass for building windows and such," clarifies the dark blond. Alfred nods and turns Arthur around. "I see... And have you been working with Mr. Livingstones for long? With the sort of attachment he has for you, you must be very good friends."

"Yes, we do share a friendly bond, although it barely has been two years since I work with him."

"Two years? Only?"

"Yes. He saved me, in some way. I had quit my old job since I wasn't able to to it anymore. I was in a really bad situation but John Livingstones found me and somewhat saw potential in me. He hired me to be his secretary and since then I have been working for him with all my gratitude."

Alfred nods, smiling at the paper in his hands. "That's very nice of him," points out the man, "If you don't mind me prying, why is it you had to quit your previous job?" The tailor knows very well what hardships are, he had experienced many before his business started running. Alfred is curious to know what kind of conditions could make Arthur quit, he who looked most serious and hardworking. Also, as the manager of a small organization he knows that customers unconsciously love talking about their lives.

Arthur sways slightly but finally answers. "No, I don't mind. It's nothing spectacular though... It's just that I was once assigned this customer. After... working for them, I was never able to work the same. My following clients complained and I simply wasn't up for the whole mind-spinning issue. So I quit."

The blue-eyed man circles Arthur while pondering. "Mmh... Yeah, I know that feeling," mutters Alfred still concentrated, "I've also had these clients that just make me want to stop everything. Some people can really be despicable, ya know?" Arthur gazes to the side blankly. "It wasn't exactly that sort of reason though," mumbles the dark blond under his breath.

"D'you say something?" asks the enthusiastic tailor. The customer shakes his head and Alfred ties the measuring tape around his neck. "Okay. I'm almost done but I'd just need to take the measures without any clothes in the way, the fabric can sometimes alter the correct measurements, and I try to be as precise as possible," explains Alfred as he scans over his notes.

"Sure. Of course. The trousers as well?"

"No, just the shirt. Generally the trousers are comfortable no matter what since they are pretty large. The vest and jacket on the other hand are more troublesome since most of the time they fit the chest tightly."

Arthur does as told and unbuttons his shirt, placing it with his overcoat. Alfred stands behind the customer and holds the end of the measuring tape to the back of his neck. He presses it down the long of Arthur's spine and memorizes the length. He wraps it around the man's waist. He places his fingers on the back for support and a fiery sting burns against his skin. Alfred's train of thought is interrupted and he eyes his fingers suspiciously. He steps away and quickly jots down the measurements before returning to Arthur's side. He stretches the tape across the man's shoulders and presses down on three fingers. Once again, a shot of energy sparks through Alfred's nerves traveling up to his spine. His hands move on their own and glide down the pale skin, a scorching line trailing from his fingertips. The pleasant warmth mesmerizes the blond as he tilts his head in deep thought.

A wave of chills washes over Arthur's back and his skin covers itself with goosebumps. Alfred snaps out of his daze and withdraws his limbs rapidly. "Oh sorry! I was lost in my thoughts," stammers Alfred, "I should hurry up, wouldn't want you catching a cold." The blond chuckles awkwardly, quickly measuring around the arms and chest one last time before scribbling the numbers down. "You can dress back up..."

After Alfred finishes putting his material away he closes the box and turns back to Arthur and stares at him intently. It doesn't take him long to realize he's being observed and he begins to redden at the strong gaze. "Is... Is everything alright?"

The blue-eyed tailor writes down something on his paper and answers calmly, "Oh, yes. I'm just studying your face. Each person has a different body, different face, which inevitably means the outfits which suits them best will all be different. It's very hard to say 'I want the same outfit he does' if the ensemble doesn't suit us. Here I try to make the best tuxedo regarding the customer's features. For example," Alfred approaches Arthur and points to his cheeks with the end of his pencil, "With the form of your cheekbones I wouldn't be able to sew something broad or imposing for the collar. I'd need a more petite shape. The color of the skin matters as well for the pigment of the sewing thread which will be visible, depending of the style of couture of course."

Arthur stares amazed at how passionately Alfred was debating about his profession which was more an art than he could have imagined. Things which he would think unimportant actually matter. The smallest details would change the whole look of the uniform. The blond drifts closer and scans every part of Arthur's visage. He notices the faint freckles dotting his nose and finally percepts the candy green color of Arthur's eyes.

"And with the shade of green your eyes have, added up with your blond hair, the color of the buttons used for the vest would preferably be a light brown or yellow-white pigment," pursues Alfred. The secretary inclines his head in stupefaction. The blue-eyed man lowers his eyes back into Arthur's and grins. "So! Now that we're done here I'll give you all the information you'll need and your tuxedo should be ready in approximately two months," exclaims the energetic blond.

Arthur blinks rapidly and grabs his overcoat following the tailor back to the front of the shop. They make their ways to the different sides of the counter and the customer taps his fingers absentmindedly on the wood. Alfred copies the document Arthur filled out earlier. He hands the paper to the green-eyed man. "Here's a copy of the order, the date for the suit to be ready is undefined that is why you have our number here and well, you know the address, so if there's any problems just phone or pass by."

Arthur thanks the tailor and neatly folds the paper in half. He walks out the shop and tilts his head in a friendly fashion. Alfred responds with a bright smile and a wave. With that, the door closes and the bells ring at the motion. The blue-eyed blond sits back in his stool and sighs. He has a lot of work which he better get to. Inspiration immediately fills his mind and he spins around to the back of the shop, readying the material for the sketches.

*

The June breeze flowing through the Chicago streets is warm and enjoyable. Arthur paces down the sidewalk until he reaches the little shop which would be the final destination of his long, busy day. He pushes the glass door open to be greeted by the familiar sound of ringing bells. The man at the counter looks up and grins upon seeing who enters.

"Mr. Kirkland, pleasure seeing you again," greets Alfred as he sets his pen down. Arthur pulls out the order from a folder and sets it on the counter. "Same here Mr. Jones," responds the secretary with a polite smile. Alfred chuckles and stands up. "My clients usually call me Alfred, don't hesitate to do so as well," grins the blond. Arthur nods in understanding. "Oh, yes of course. Well, uh, Alfred, I received your email for the suit and, um, well... is it ready?"

"Yup! It's right here," trails the man as he slips behind the curtains to reappear just as soon, "There you go. All ready. Do you want to try it on, to make sure the size is correct?" proposes Alfred as he holds the covered tuxedo. Arthur peers down to his wristwatch and agrees, having nothing planned for the end of the day anyway. They both head to the back of the shop where they had been six weeks ago. Alfred unzips the plastic covering the tuxedo and hangs the suit in a narrow changing room.

"You can change in there then stand on the platform once you're ready," instructs the blond tailor while strolling over to one of the chairs. Arthur obeys and slides the curtain behind himself. A few minutes later he comes back out fully dressed. He stares at himself in shock and confusion then gazes up to the man facing him. "I didn't know you would also make the shirt," murmurs Arthur moving forward. Alfred waves his hand nonchalantly and replies, "It's okay, I had some time on my hands. But that doesn't matter, get over there so you can properly see yourself. I'll be taking notes for future references so don't mind me. If anything doesn't please you say right away so I can fix it."

The green-eyed man keeps his orbs fixated on the mirrors around him, scanning his reflection in each of them with amazement. It took him a while to register the words Alfred had spoken and a longer period to give reply. "No. It's... fine. Perfect, actually. I love it."

The ensemble is indeed stunning. The black fabric traces Arthur's figure bringing out his slender form. The lapels faced in silk shimmer in the light, standing out from the matt fabric of the blazer. A coal vest matching the rest of the outfit rests tightly but comfortably over the man's chest covering the pure white shirt. The buttons on it are a darker, cream-like white making themselves barely perceptible, if not singularly by their pearly shine. Black, shining studs line in the center of the vest and on the side of the blazer. The trousers are lined with a thin, silk braid down the side of the leg that matches the lapels.

The cut and couture of the tuxedo goes perfectly with Arthur's silhouette and the colors chosen for the studs and threads coincide well with the man's features. He pursues to gawk at the reflexion in the mirrors needing to remind himself that it is his own.

"The textile is light which is ideal for summer weather but sufficiently warm when worn with a thick shirt for colder times. The color and form go for any occasion. I'd suggest green cuff links and preferably a golden watch, it you own one of course, otherwise without is fine. The dress of your date hardly matters since the ensemble will go with pretty much anything," states Alfred while jotting down his ideas for upcoming orders. Arthur shifts uncomfortably and keeps his eyes on the glass, not daring look at the tailor behind him.

"Actually, I won't be having a date," informs the dark blond, tugging on the sleeves of his new tux. Alfred raises his blue orbs and lowers an eyebrow, his lips turning to the side. "Really?" Slight stupefaction lingers in his tone but he continues pushing aside his emotion, "But that doesn't matter, dressed like that, you can be sure to get any of the single women at that wedding if you wanted." His words of confidence succeed in boosting the man's self esteem and earn a light blush as well.

"All the single women... Yes of course," nods Arthur, detached. He blinks rapidly and steps off the platform. "Well thank you, Alfred, the tuxedo is more than appropriate, better than anything I could have imagined. Many thanks." The green-eyed man heads toward the changing cabinet. "I'll just change back and I'll pay you your due."

"No problem, I'll be waiting up front, come when ready." The blond leaves Arthur to change and they reunite shortly after at the counter. Alfred held the bill and the green-eyed secretary hands his credit card after glancing over it. The blue-eyed blond sticks the card in the machine and pushes it forward so Arthur can type in his code. Once the payment over, the customer carefully lays the tuxedo over his arm.

"Thank you very much for everything. This is great work," states Arthur with a polite nod. Alfred grins and waves a hand. "My pleasure. Oh and by the way, here..." The tailor rummages through a couple drawers until he jumps back up victoriously. "Take this, it's on the house." In his hand lies a silky, black bowtie. Arthur shakes his head in protest. "I couldn't..."

"I insist." Alfred pushes the tie in the blond's hand and grins. Arthur smiles flustered and cautiously places it with the tuxedo under the plastic. "I'd have one more request," begins the spirited tailor, "Would you allow me to have your cell number? I would really appreciate it if we could stay in touch."

Arthur stares momentarily at the man's eager face and bashfully shifts his gaze to the ceiling. "I, uh, sure..." Without glancing at Alfred, he pulls out his business card and a pen, jotting his personal number on the back. Looking back up as he hands the card, Arthur notices the blond's beaming eyes and sweet smile.

"Thank you, I'll text you when I have the occasion," announces Alfred while gazing at his customer. A short silence fills the shop until Arthur breaks from his thoughts to reply. "Yes, of course. Good evening then."

The man leaves hurriedly the tailor shop with a feeling of content. After all those years, his heart finally shows sign of existence again.


	3. The Ignition of a New Paassion

The celebration of the union of two souls brings much happiness to many. Everyone celebrates the happy moment, taking profit of the ambiance. The promise to love compassionately, stay together eternally. Lucky are those who can find themselves the one person they love most, to wed them and forever be by their side. For such an occasion, a grand ceremony is a must. Friends and family to support the choice, music to accompany the dancing hearts, sweet pastries to fill the fluttering stomachs. A wedding is surely something to love.

In such a happy atmosphere, the whole crowd chats and dances. The booming sound echoes off the walls of the hotel, satisfying some, annoying others. Arthur sits, legs crossed, in an overly decorated chair, head hung over the screen of his cellphone. He scrolls back up the conversation longing for more interaction. Alfred had texted him the day before, just as all the previous days, wishing him a happy ceremony. The dark blond blankly stares at the device as he reflects on the situation he's in. There he is, in a sublime tuxedo, at a fancy wedding filled with beautiful women—and men, which are to be honest more his area—from which he could easily pick a partner, but still persists on fixating over a man which was probably too busy to even think about him.

Arthur does realize his thoughts are stupid but likes to think their shared messages mean something, that they're both waiting for something. They quickly bonded over the past weeks and their playful teasing must mean something, or at least Arthur hopes so.

Any other man would have probably forgotten about the mere pen pal and jumped on the dance floor, swooping down to take the first appealing person out for a twirl. Then again, Arthur isn't any other man. He is a stuck up, socially awkward secretary with incredible accountant skills. But those quirky ways didn't stop Alfred from conversing with him daily. That fact alone was enough to keep the green-eyed blond optimistic.

A soft buzz burst the man's mind bubble and drops him back to the noisy mood. He glances down to his phone to notice Alfred had sent him a new message.

"Hey, how's the party? U okay? You've been connected for a while now, r u bored?"

Arthur sheepishly looks around and types his response. He feels slightly embarrassed knowing his ennui was noticed.

"The party's fine, it was a very sweet ceremony. I wish my best to the newly weds. Though I am in what seems to be the most tiring event I've ever been to."

"Dude, it's a wedding, ur supposed to be having loads of fun. Unless there's no food. Then I agree it's the worst thing uve been to."

"There is food you twat, a lot of it too. Just that eating alone isn't what I would call fun."

"Then move ur ass and dance, find urself a pretty gal and laugh. Or aren't there enough pretty ladies to suit u?"

"That's not the problem... There are lovely women, but they don't... interest me."

"Oh. Okay. Well at least there's good music, right?"

Arthur chuckles and glides his fingers across the screen to type the letters.

"Of course, if you're still adept to hear sounds then yes, the music is delightful."

A wobbly man topples over the secretary and startles him. He helps the drunk back on his feet and shifts on his seat. He doesn't notice the phone vibrating until he looks back down on the screen. He reads the text with a sheepish grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, I know this isn't really appropriate since it's the wedding of ur boss' son and u were invited n all... But would u like to ditch the place and come over a while?"

The blond pauses a short moment while thinking. He definitely doesn't want to spend much more time at the wedding, especially if Alfred invited him over, but if his boss found out he scurried out he might be offended and his job might suffer the consequences. And leaving a marriage early really is impolite.

"You mean go to your flat? If I intended to leave wouldn't I be better off at my own place?"

"Sure, but I was thinking we could spend some time since u probably weren't planning on sleeping early anyway. I'm watching Desperate Housewives, u can join in if u want."

"I'm not too fond of the series but I don't mind. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, see ya then :)"

Arthur shoves his phone in his pocket and anxiously waddles towards the exit, a smile itching on his face. He didn't bring a coat so immediately leaves the reception to be greeted with the fresh air of the night. He descends the stairs and waves his hand for a taxi. The blond recites the address and sits in the back. He decides to send Mr. Livingstones a message saying he's feeling under the weather and unfortunately has to leave early. After the text sent, the green-eyed man sighs, his breath fleeing from his lungs though he desperately tries to contain himself. A nerve-eating sensation of excitement cripples through his limbs as he thinks of seeing Alfred again. He feels embarrassed of acting this way, like a love-struck teenager, but is unable to alter it.

The cab comes to a stop ten minutes after their depart and leaves Arthur in front of The Perfect Fit. He takes his phone in his hand to ask how he was supposed to get in. He knows Alfred lives above his shop but has no idea where the entrance to his living quarters is. Just as he unlocks his phone, it starts ringing. The caller is Alfred. The secretary nervously answers while pacing on the sidewalk.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Arthur. I just remembered, you don't know how to get up right?"

"Indeed, I was just about to message you about that."

"What great timing! So where are you now?"

Arthur struts to the front of the shop and replies, "Facing your shop."

"Okay, so now you go on your left and walk to the bakery. Between the bakery and the entrance to the underground parking lot are two doors, each with multiple doorbells. Do you see them?"

The dark blond advances leisurely through the night, following Alfred's orders. He faintly sees the doorbells in the dimly lit street.

"Yes, I'm facing them now."

"Great. Go to the door on the right and I'll open it for you."

A buzz echoes from the interphone and the door opens easily with a simple push. Arthur steps inside and the corridor lights up automatically.

"I'm in. Where do I turn?"

"Yeah, so, you see the three hallways? You take the one on the far right. At the end there'll be a stair case and my apartment's at the first floor. The door's the second on the right."

"I got it, thank you. I'll be right there."

The dark blond hangs up and advances as told. He ends up in front of Alfred's apartment door and lightly knocks. On the other side he can hear the shuffling of feet and the fumbling of a lock. The blond tailor appears through the frame with a cheery smile. "Hey Arthur, come in!" he welcomes, stepping aside. The man obliges and struts past Alfred and waits in the small space behind the door. He only then realizes the allure his host has.

Wearing only a black t-shirt and red boxer shorts, the blue-eyed man happily turns around to face Arthur. He apparently isn't alone in the observation as Alfred raises his eyes and gazes away. "I really outdid myself, huh?" chuckles the blond while stepping forward. Arthur doesn't quite catch on until he glances down to realize he was wearing Alfred's creation.

"Oh... yes indeed. Mr. Livingstones sends his compliments, he loves it," replies shyly the green-eyed secretary. "I appreciate it, thank you. Come, you can remove your shoes and make yourself comfortable on the couch."

Arthur nods and follows Alfred into the living room after kicking his shoes off and neatly lining them against the wall. He removes his blazer and folds it inside-out placing it around his arm. He observes his surroundings shortly. The tailor's flat is small but not cramped. In the center of the room is a black leather couch covered with a blue blanket. Facing it is a black T.V. sitting on a wooden furniture filled with CDs. Separating both items is a low coffee table hidden below many magazines, take-out food and bottles. Facing the front door is a frame leading into a petite kitchen. Next to it are two closed doors probably leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Other than the coffee table, the apartment was nicely decorated and kept in well condition.

"I hope you don't mind the mess, I've just had dinner," explains the host as he piles the plastic boxes one on the other. "No, it's okay. I'm the one who came unexpectedly," answers Arthur while stiffly sitting on the sofa. "But I'm the one who asked you to come," remarks the blond with a friendly smile. He slumps next to his guest and lowers the T.V. volume, letting the voices speak in the background. Arthur gently sets the tux jacket on the arm rest and turns to the blond.

"So. Was that wedding so bad?" chuckles Alfred while bringing a bottle of coke to his lips.

"What? N-No! It was very entertaining, the ceremony was filled with emotions as well."

"Then what was wrong? For a grown man, a marriage is perfect to have fun, especially the drinks afterwards!" laughs the blue-eyed blond. Arthur tugs on his sleeve and gazes to the side.

"Yes, but my mind wasn't exactly on that..."

"What could possibly preoccupy you to the point where you can't enjoy yourself at a wedding?"

Arthur leans on the palm of his hand and reddens. "Nothing. It's futile."

Alfred knits his eyebrows together in reflexion then smiles shortly after. He scoots closer to his friend and tilts his head. "Arthur, how many drinks have you had tonight?"

The dark blond whips his head around in confusion and feels his heart leap in his chest. The sly smile and piercing stare of Alfred renders him speechless. With much effort he utters a response, "A-A few... Three... four glasses... W-Why do you ask?" He unconsciously leans back nibbling on his lower lip. Alfred shifts one leg under himself and props his body over Arthur, keeping his eyes glued to the man's.

"No reason... It'll just make things easier..." With slow and careful movements, Alfred sits himself over Arthur's laps and caresses his cheek. The green-eyed man doesn't retreat or argue, simply remains frozen. With no sign of objection, the blond leans forward and catches Arthur's lips in a relaxed kiss. His mouth gradually moves, lips opening and closing onto the secretary's luscious skin; softly sucking on it. His hands roam across the fabric of the shirt up to the collar and tugs on the bow tie.

Arthur finally reacts and wraps his hands around Alfred's back, each gliding away from each other. As the blue-eyed blond unties the black silk, their kiss becomes more rough and frenzied. One by one, Arthur's buttons become undone and the cold palm of his companion slips under the fabric to graze his pale skin. The touch sends goosebumps over both of their bodies making them shiver against their lips. The shirt is pried open to allow Alfred to properly seek out the rest of the chest. His lips release Arthur's and glide down his throat, finding shelter in the crook of his neck. After softly kissing and nibbling he begins sucking and biting. Arthur writhes in surprise and grabs the back of Alfred's neck. His skin warms up under the touch and he bites harder.

The green-eyed man slides down to Alfred's hips and raises his shirt over his head, leaving him with his underwear. During the hurried separation, the blond takes advantage to completely remove Arthur's bothersome shirt. They contemplate each other for the briefest moment before diving back to their lips.

The air progressively warms up and encircles both their bodies with a burning desire. Slowly, Alfred sets his feet down and stands up, pulling his companion along with him. Their mouths remain glued as they stumble against the wall. The tailor's hand pats the surface until it finds the door handle, turning it and pushing the door aside. He grabs Arthur and throws him on the bed. His fingers clasp on the belt buckle and pull to undo it. As he unzips the pants, he leans in to connect his lips back with Arthur's. The man reaches down and presses against Alfred's bulging member earning a quick intake of air. 

The dark blond is soon free of his trousers and lays in only his gray boxer-briefs. The blue-eyed man lowers his hips to grind against Arthur's member. Both groan and seek to feel as much skin of the other as they can. Alfred's head spins at every fiery touch. His movements become frantic. His lips leave the now red and swollen ones of his partner and trail down his neck. He circles his tongue along the heated skin, sucks against the previous hickey making it brighter and larger.

Losing all remaining self-control, Arthur slides his hands down Alfred's back and pulls his boxers down with them. The blond arches his back feeling the sting of the man's touch. He copies the act and completely undresses the green-eyed man laying on his bed. Both their erections plead for more contact as they ache against each other. Not wasting anymore time, the blond tailor spreads Arthur's legs apart and snakes down in between. His tongue glides down to the man's lower abdomen to leave a chaste kiss on the tip of his penis. Alfred pursues his journey down on the inside of a thigh then back up.

All along, Arthur breathes faster and heavier. His skin burns for contact and his head begs for pleasure. He keeps his fingers tied in Alfred's blond locks, involuntarily pulling at every twitch. He finds himself craving much more, only now recalling the pleasure he missed out on the past years.

Alfred slowly presses a finger against Arthur's entrance. With a moan of approval, he pushes it inside. The sensation surprises the secretary and he winces slightly. The roughness of the skin against his insides derange him shortly until the movements become too fast for discomfort which is soon replaced by growing bliss. Without taking notice of it, three fingers start to pump in and out of his ass. The rough friction stimulates his nerves and he arches his back.

Once the blue-eyed man judged it stretched enough, he pulls out and grabs a condom from his nightstand. As he puts it on he kisses Arthur passionately. The man holds onto him tightly, pushing him down against his lips. Between breaths and kisses Alfred manages to break apart and utter a couple words.

"W-Wait... We, this... I just want you to know-,"

"Yes, I know, don't worry. This is just a one-time thing. I'm used to it," cuts off Arthur with a heavy breath. He reaches out to Alfred head to pull him back down but the man jerks up.

"What? No, that's not what I was trying to say... What I mean is that I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I want to get to know you better, I want to be with you. I've actually, uh, I'm actually sort of, in love with you..? I'm sorry, I'd understand if you'd prefer it to be a one-night thing..."

Arthur widens his green orbs in stupefaction as he stares at the man hovering over him. His mind takes a short instant to fully process the new information. He had no idea how the possible relationship would end up. Was there really something more than just their bodies? No matter how hard Arthur tries to ignore it, ever since he met Alfred he felt a remembrance. As preposterous as it sounds, he is persuaded he already met the handsome tailor. He even has an idea from where, though that, to him, is more improbable.

Alfred watches his partner while his thoughts were clearly painted on his face. He could read him like an open book. His eyes spoke doubt, his mouth showed confusion. The blond had meant those words. No matter how hard he tries to forget him, Arthur stays in his mind. From the moment he felt the man's skin under his touch, he knew he would have to keep him. More than physically, mentally he was obsessed with the older blond. Though maybe his feelings are one-sided. Maybe the rush in his blood and the passionate sensation are only present in his mind. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he isn't the one he believes him to be.

"No... I wouldn't mind. We... we could see how it turns out, I guess..." Arthur's voice comes out quiet and uncertain. He wants to run away from the embarrassing situation. The man he managed to fall for in barely two months confesses that he would also like more than just being text buddies who happen to be in bed and about to fuck.

Alfred smiles and kisses the man slowly and reassuringly. "Don't worry, things won't turn out like last time, we won't part so promptly," he whispers brushing his lips against the green-eyed blond's ear. Arthur burns up and gasps. While his thoughts crash and flame up, his insides churn and ignite at the filling sensation of Alfred's shaft pushing inside him. He puts aside the suppositions and assumptions of his theory being true and surrenders completely to the hearth flaming through his body.

The blue-eyed man supports himself with both hands around Arthur's head, raising him above the slender figure. He contemplates through heavy eyelids the shaking frame under him and thrusts his hips forward. He gawks at Arthur's thin waist, his pale skin, his discreet but existing abs, his blushing face. Noticing he is being stared at, the dark blond closes his eyes and turns to the side. Alfred balances himself on one hand and pushes the man's visage to face him. He brushes his hair off from his forehead to be able to properly admire Arthur's apple green eyes.

The secretary keeps his eyes open as Alfred rubs his thumb on his red cheeks. The blond wanders in the deep forest which are Arthur's eyes. He can see the color of the leaves and the very hue of life. In his eyes, he learns how it is possible to get so lost in a forest of green. Another aspect which engulfs Alfred with admiration for the man. He bends down and presses his lips onto Arthur's with a new found passion. He slithers his tongue between the sealed lips to enter the cavern. Once inside, he fights against the creature guarding it. The duel ending in a victory for him, he is granted liberty around the cavity.

Low moans ripple through the air and fill Alfred's ears with their sweet melody. Being pressed down against Arthur during their long kiss, his chest continuously rubs against the man's poking erection at each thrust. Every part of contact with Arthur slowly kindles and inflames Alfred's skin until he feels nothing but the heat of his bliss. He grunts while speeding up and props back up on his elbows encircling Arthur with his arms. He closes his eyes in the effort and slowly feels a flame grow in his stomach. Arthur's soft hands travel down his chest, grazing his nipples and sending a shock of euphoria through his nerves.

Alfred reaches down and pulls one of Arthur's legs up over his shoulder earning a particularly loud moan. The change of position allows the blond to thrust faster with more depth. A cry of pleasure pushes past Arthur's lips as he comes. He clutches onto Alfred's back while the blond pursues plunging inside his ass. Shortly after his partner orgasms as well, grunting in the process.

A crippling sensation of warmth and exaltation paralyses Alfred as he catches his breath hovering over Arthur. Both their bodies slide due to their sweat, both their minds are clouded with ecstasy, both their hearts beat in union. Arthur stares at Alfred tiredly and snakes his arms around his neck and pulls him down. Their lips collide as if nothing was more natural.

Alfred rolls over while holding onto Arthur and lays on his back. The dark blond remains pressed down against his companion. They pull away to catch their breaths while staring into each other's eyes. Arthur folds his arms under his chin across Alfred's hot chest. After a moment of silence, the secretary closes his eyes and turns his head to the side.

"After all this..." He glances back at Alfred who smiles in confusion. "Does that mean we're-"

"Soulmates?"

"-lovers..?"

Arthur gawks dumbfounded at his partner. He barely thinks they would ever be as close as lovers when Alfred believes they could be something as strong as soulmates.

"S-Soulmates? Isn't that a little too farfetched?" questions the green-eyed man. Alfred grins and cups one of Arthur's cheeks.

"Why would you think that? I really do think it. There isn't another explanation right?"

Arthur was about to disagree but wasn't let the chance to speak.

"From the beginning we felt an attraction. Our bodies reacted more towards each other than we could help it. My mind was filled with only your unique, green eyes and perfect face. I could have thought it was just a pesky crush or just sexual lust. But if that were the case, I wouldn't want to be with you anymore, which I still do. I want to know everything about you. I want to spend my days with you. I want to learn what ticks you off just to use that against you. I want to find out what you love just to see your face lighten up when I bring that to you. I want to make you happy. If that is just a crush then I'll be damned, but just give me a chance to prove to you that this isn't an ephemeral love story. Because since that one night two years ago my heart has only beaten for you. No matter how many girls or boys I slept with, my heart wasn't satisfied, it never was what I was searching for. The same thing happened to you, right?"

The words plummet on Arthur's brain and he remains flabbergasted. He blinks with a face full of pure confusion. His blush spreads all the way to his ears.

"W-Wait! How do you know that?"

Alfred ruffles the green-eyed man's hair with a soft smile.

"I told you. It's more than just love. Our bodies connected in more than one way. Once I felt your skin, memories flooded my mind and they were only of that night. Even though I couldn't see, I could feel. I impregnated every shape and curve into my senses. My hands move on their own against your skin, they know where to lay, where to press. I knew from the start it was you."

The green-eyed secretary nuzzles in the crook of his elbows and glances to the side. He feels a little embarrassed since it took him a little longer to recognize the man who drastically changed his life a few years back. But everything Alfred said was true. Being by his side puts his mind and heart at ease. He chuckles lightly and trails his index along the blond's collar bone.

"I don't really believe in soulmates," begins Arthur, looking up to Alfred, "but I do know one thing." The tailor nods for him to pursue. "As improbable as it seems, I have fallen in love with you." The blond smiles fondly with reddened cheeks. Arthur glides his fingers down Alfred's chest as he slowly rises. "And I'll prove it to you."

A spark of pleasure flows through both of their spines as the dark blond licks down to the tailor's cock. He sucks on the top briefly and pursues his trail until he nibbles on the inside of the man's thighs. Not much time after, he plunges his tongue inside of Alfred's ass. The blue-eyed blond gasps and arcs his back. Arthur raises his head and smiles cockily. "You've been with men you say?"

Alfred breaths too fast to respond properly. The sudden intrusion sent sparks of electricity through his spine and he still feels the sensation of Arthur's tongue entering him. "Y-Yes," heaves the blond clutching onto the sheets. The green-eyed secretary seductively sucks on his index and middle finger while smirking down at Alfred. "Which means you have experience being a bottom now, right?" He circles the man's hole awaiting the answer. Feeling a sudden need of fulfillment, Alfred wantons knowing that was what Arthur wanted out of him. "Yes..." Immediately the dark blond's fingers push through the tight skin.

Alfred cries out louder than expected. His insides burn and his blood boils. The unfamiliar sensation deranges him until he becomes addicted to the rough rubbing. Every hair on his body erects and his face drizzles with sweat. His breaths quicken and become uncontrollable. Anal stimulation isn't new to him, although not frequently practiced, and Arthur's fingers were just magical, making him writhe around. Unable to control his racing heart, the tailor throbs on every part of his body, wanting more; needing more.

Arthur knows what Alfred desires but decides to play around a while. His fingers go faster until the blond feels his mind spin. Right before he can reach his climax, the green-eyed man stops abruptly. The sudden deprivation of pleasure, especially right before his orgasm, pains Alfred to the point where he physically can't take it anymore. "Don't stop!" shouts the blond impatiently. He immediately cups his mouth and his already red cheeks darken. Arthur grins smugly and withdraws his fingers.

"Sure thing love," chants the secretary whilst grabbing for a condom. He expertly puts it on his pecker and pushes past the tight opening with a groan of pleasure. Alfred is unable to suppress his voice as it comes out throaty and tremulously. His searing skin melts under the soft touch of Arthur's palms roaming around his thighs trying to soothe the pain. But instantly the blond throbs and pulses craving for more. His twitching fingers tangle in the green-eyed man's hair, his eyes saying more than needed for Arthur to understand.

Slowly rocking himself with the support of his arms, Arthur moans quietly from the firm friction. After barely five thrusts, Alfred cries out as his climax is finally reached. His blistering orgasm sets aflame each and every of his nerves making them jerk and jolt uncontrollably. His head falls back and his throat lets out a deep moan. The unusual ecstasy provided by anal stimulation creates a peculiar but blissful sensation. No matter how many times he did it with another man he simply wasn't capable of feeling the scorching tingle his entire body aches for when with Arthur. For him it is obvious, he is the one. The one he needs to make him feel good and the one to spin his mind around. May their relationship be based on sex, he couldn't care less. He knows they can find more than that.

Alfred crosses his legs in Arthur's back and pushes the man's hips forward. "Come on, you can do better than that, can't you?" challenges the blond with a wide, sly grin. The secretary frowns competitively at the remark. "Otherwise I'd be glad to show you-aah!" He's cut off by a deep and powerful thrust. His breath hitches and his heart quickens. His sweltering fingertips glide along Arthur's skin until his nails dig into the back of his shoulders. Between pants he breaths out firmly, "Again."

With a passionate kiss Arthur obeys gladly, loving the dominance. Both their minds flare up and their skin boils. Every forceful thrust sends each of their minds to a further bliss. Very soon the end of their limbs tingle with a warm feeling. Their voices come out in union in a deep moan. Their body trembles from a wave of hot ecstasy. Their heavy pants fill the air and Arthur slides down next to Alfred. After a long and satisfied sigh, the green-eyed man props himself on his elbow to watch his partner.

"This relationship shouldn't be too hard to maintain, what do you think?" intones Arthur with a smirk. The blond combs his damp hair with his fingers and chuckles. "I think we'll be alright." He stares dearly at the dark blond and trails his finger to the back of the man's neck, gently pulling him towards his face. Their lips touch softly and lovingly. Arthur snakes to Alfred's side to deepen the kiss. The blue-eyed tailor smiles through the kiss and entwines his fingers in Arthur's locks, thinking of how he finally can stop pursuing that special sensation he had felt two years back. That fervent and fiery touch forever impregnated on his skin. The burnt marks of Arthur's trace still warm over his body. He can finally rest at ease knowing that this special person is his.

*-The End-*


End file.
